


You’re Safe Now

by choniposie



Category: Riverdale (TV 2017)
Genre: 3x08, Cuddling, F/F, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, Missing Scene, Seizure, choni
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-13
Updated: 2018-12-13
Packaged: 2019-09-17 10:24:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,303
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16972809
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/choniposie/pseuds/choniposie
Summary: A short one shot, what happens between Toni’s seizure and the scene in Cheryl’s bedroom. WARNING SPOILERS FOR 3x08.





	You’re Safe Now

**Author's Note:**

> A short one shot, what happens between Toni’s seizure and the scene in Cheryl’s bedroom. WARNING SPOILERS FOR 3x08.

Cheryl had never been this scared in her life. Of all of the horrific experiences the seventeen year old had to go through, this one was up there as one of the worst.

The redhead screamed helplessly begging for someone to come and help. Her entire cheer squad were currently on the floor of the hallway convulsing, but she couldn’t even bring herself to worry about them right now. She was aware of Kevin running to Veronica to lift her head off of the floor as she cradled Toni in her arms, she and Kevin making helpless eye contact.

When she felt the world around her start to come back into focus Cheryl was vaguely aware of the school nurse and the principle rushing through the crowd of students who stood in shock and disbelief around them. She heard frantic yells of “call 911!” “Get over here and help!” “What’s going on?” but all that she could focus on was the love of her life who was currently unconscious and convulsing in her arms.

It had been around three minutes since the seizures started, a few members of the squad had come around and were looking disoriented and confused as bystanders helped them sit up.

Veronica had gone limp in Kevin’s arms and Toni was still unresponsive, Cheryl was sobbing now, unable to hide her fear and panic. Kevin reached out and placed a hand on her shoulder in what she assumed was supposed to be a comforting gesture, instead it just made her jump and then annoyed as Toni’s head had almost slipped from her grasp with the force of her spasms.

“Everyone clear the halls, let’s get everyone of these girls to the main gym right now!” The school nurse called out instructions as she started to usher useless bystanders away and clear a path for the students who were trying to be helpful.

Cheryl didn’t know wether to feel relieved or even more terrified when Toni finally stopped convulsing and went limp in her arms, eyes closed, breathing shallow and faint.

Kevin stood with Veronica in his arms, Cheryl followed his lead and cradled Toni like one would do to an infant. The pair followed the nurse to the large gym, there were paramedics here already and they were attending to some of the girls who were awake, asking them questions.

When Cheryl and Kevin barged in with the two unconscious girls, three of the EMT’s made their way to them hurriedly. 

“Let’s get some oxygen on both of these girls and heart monitors ASAP,” the head EMT instructed the other two, who rushed off to gather equipment.

Cheryl lay Toni down on the stretcher which a female paramedic had brought over to transfer her to the ambulance. Cheryl watched helplessly as the two EMT’s secured her unconscious girlfriend on the gurney before rushing her into the ambulance, gesturing for Cheryl to follow them.

They strapped her up to a heart monitor machine and placed an oxygen mask over her mouth and nose before anything else. Then the female one started asking Cheryl various questions about Toni’s medical history and what happened before the seizure.

“Alright heart rate looks normal, we’re just gonna run a few more tests to make sure everything’s alright.” Cheryl nodded, not having any words to say for once, she would normally snap back with a sarcastic comment about how everything obviously wasn’t alright or else they wouldn’t be there in the first place, but instead she just stood back and watched as they took Toni’s blood pressure and checked her pupils for dialation.

“She’s starting to come around. All her vitals are normal and her pupils look okay. She’s probably gonna be disoriented and lethargic when she wakes up. Just make sure she gets lots of rest and drinks plenty of fluids.” The blonde instructed Cheryl as she removed the stickers and wires from Toni’s chest and arms.

Her eyes fluttered open gradually, and Cheryl was right by her side stroking her cheek gently and trying her best not to let any more tears fall.

She smiled when Toni looked up at her and their eyes locked, a few stray tears spilling over at how relieved she felt. Toni came around slowly, her eyes not leaving Cheryl’s own brown ones. 

The redhead watched as her girlfriend took in her surroundings and the picture seemed to form in her head. And then her face crumpled as tears filled her eyes, Cheryl could only imagine how scared she must have been, judging from her own fear.

“Hey TT, you gave me quite a scare there,” Cheryl spoke quietly and calmly, so as not to startle the girl. She continued stroking her cheek until Toni put her arms around Cheryl’s shoulders and Cheryl hugged her around her waist tightly, pulling her into a sitting position on the gurney. 

“Shh you’re okay now baby, I’ve got you,” Cheryl lay a gently kiss on the top of Toni’s head as she stroked her fingers through her long pink locks. Toni was sobbing, partly from fear and partly from how exhausted she felt. Her whole body was hurting, and she had no idea what had happened and it scared the crap out of her.

After Toni had significantly calmed down after a lot of comforting words and touches from Cheryl, Kevin knocked on the door. The EMT asked Cheryl it she could let him in to which of course she allowed.

“How’s Veronica?” Cheryl asked him quietly, as she was pretty sure Toni was asleep in her arms. 

“Her mom picked her up, she woke up and was pretty out of it but she came around. How about this one?” Kevin gestured to Toni. Cheryl smiled sadly and shook her head.

“Not so great, she was out for a while, woke up pretty upset. But who can blame her,” Kevin nodded at her response, he too had been worried about Toni when she had taken so long to stop seizing and gain consciousness.

He handed Cheryl a fluffy blue blanket, which she took greatfully and wrapped it around a sleeping Toni. The EMT gave Cheryl a prescription sheet as well as a pamphlet on what to do after a one time seizure, she told Cheryl that they were free to leave and reminded her again about sleep and plenty of fluids. 

“Thank you for all your help,” Cheryl told the EMT’s genuinely as she held Toni in her arms, Kevin to her left carrying their bags and the stuff they’d been given by the paramedics.

 

“You want me to give you a ride home?” Kevin asked as they walked through the parking lot of the school. Cheryl had her car at school, but she figured maybe it would be best for her to stay with Toni incase she felt unwell again, so she took Kevin up on his offer.

The ride home was silent, Cheryl sat in the back with Toni, just looking at her lovingly. She’d been terrified that she would lose the one and only constant and good thing in her life. And she could’ve sobbed in relief that Toni was okay, but right now Toni was her priority, not her emotions.

 

Cheryl tucked Toni up under the blankets or her large cozy bed, while she made her tea and called the Blossom family physician incase they needed him. When she was done she crawled into bed next to her girlfriend, also exhausted from the events of the day. Toni allowed herself to be cradled against Cheryl’s chest, as the girl rubbed up and down her arm soothingly, her arms around her securely making her feel so safe and loved.

“I’ll never let anything hurt you,” Cheryl whispered once she was sure Toni was asleep again. “You’re safe now.”


End file.
